


Helping Not-So-Imaginary Friends

by Elf (Elfwreck)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Care of Magical Creatures, Drabble, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Pre-Battle of Hogwarts, Protective Ginny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny enjoys being guardian to the weak and helpless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Not-So-Imaginary Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnonCiviliansReese](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AnonCiviliansReese).



Ginny ducked into an alcove, hoping Draco’s goons wouldn’t find her. She found Luna kneeling and whispering to a crack in the stones.

“What—”

“Sshh!” Luna didn’t look up. “You’ll frighten the vistiflims!”

“The what?” Ginny peered over her shoulder—and saw four tiny glowing spider-legged shrimp with fairy wings, each about the size of her thumb.

“They’re real!”

“Of course they’re real. I need to get them to their friends in the forest.”

“I’ll help,” Ginny said. “Anyone who can get out of here, should.” She drew her wand, ready to hex anyone who got in their way.


End file.
